The Christmas Bride
by Miya Silver
Summary: Rin is in need of a job and her friend helps her out, but what Rin gets is an elf suit, Taisho dating her, and is his son becoming jealous this?  You just got to read it. Who know maybe Rin ends up with Taisho this time. Please don't hit me please.
1. Chapter 1

Well, it wasn't the best job but what could Rin say? She needed the money, even if she had to wear the green elf suit. She sighed and smiled as another child came running up the red carpet to meet the big man in the red suit. She was glade that she didn't play that part, but hell an elf...come on. She was sure there had to be another job for her to do besides an elf. Her friend was just having a laugh at her dressed to the nines in green and red with bells on the points of her shoes and hat, jiggling every time she moved.

"Come on, Rin smile more. You're Santa's number one elf." a man teased as he walked to her.

"Ho ho ho, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha, the son of the big check signing boss and her friend's husband. He wasn't a bad looking man with his long black hair and golden eyes. It was his attitude that got to her. He teased her non stop and was happy go lucky all the time. Rin would be too if she had all that money his family did.

"No really perk up, Rin. Dad and the Ice man is coming down today."

She groaned. The man who signed her check was coming down to the store. "Great an elf costume, you and now this! What a wonderful day I am having!"

"Come on, its Christmas."

"Ho ho..."

She stopped as a man with black hair chopped short dressed in a green suit with an elf hat topping his head covered in bells. She couldn't help but laugh at the silliness of it all. She could say that he would make a perfect elf and maybe even the big red guy as well if he put his mind to it.

"Ah, he's smiling and in a good mood. That should mean that he got away with it again and that Ice man is not far behind."

No sooner then Inuyasha said it, a man also with black hair, longer then the first man but still shorter then Inuyasha, strolled in. He oozed business and money. One look and you knew he didn't put up with anyone's crap. Well, anyone's, but the older man grinning at him and the green elf hat sitting on his head.

"Yep...the old man got away with it again."

Rin covered her month to stop the laughter. "You got to be kidding me."

"Every year, dad threatens him with something, cutting his work load, giving me the business, or even selling the place and giving the money away just to see him wear that hat for the Christmas season."

"He looks ready to murder someone."

"Oh ya, normally he tries to take his anger out on the workers and fire them, but dad doesn't allow that...at least for no good reason and the man has a heart the size of this world. So there are such things as second chances."

"I have a bad feeling they came to see the elf and Santa." Rin gave him a pointed look as the two men started their way.

"Now, whatever gave you that idea..."

She glared as she watched him rush off to take care of something or other. Shaking her head causing the bells to jiggle which made her even more testy. But she smiled all the same and led the next child up the steps to Santa as another elf led the family member to the exit to await their child.

"You must be my daughter in law's friend. Rin, am I right?"

She turned from Santa and looked into the golden eyes of the man in the silly Christmas suit. He was smiling and bobbing his head a little causing the bells to jangle and jiggle. She smiled and nodded, her own bells ringing out as well causing him to grin even more.

"Love bells, you?"

She faced him after lifting the child on to the man playing Santa lap. "It's not that I hate them sir. Just the jiggling and jangling every time I move does grate one's nerves. Other then that, I love bells. Deck the halls." She smiled.

He laughed and took her hand in his, kissing the back of it, "You are a delight, just an absolute delight. Must join me for lunch dear. I will not allow you to refuse me. I will return at noon for you, my dear."

"Father, we have a lunch meeting at noon with Macy's" the other man reminded him.

"Oh yes, see what you made me forget, my dear." He shook his head, bells ringing again, "Oh right then, dinner...let me see...nope nothing that I can remember so I will see you after the store closes, say front door at eight?" He didn't wait for an answer, but turned and started speaking with the other man as they both walked away leaving her to gasp after him.

...}{...

Sesshomaru looked out his office window and stared down at the young woman standing in her stupid elf outfit. He looked back at his desk were the green elf hat covered in bells laid. She hated the damn hat as much as he did, but he wore it for different reasons then her.

Ever since his stepmother died almost five years ago, his father had been down and Christmas was about the only time he seemed happy. Why? Sesshomaru did not know nor could come to understand, but he would make sure that it remained that way for many more years. His father thought it was his threats that got him to wear the damn thing and Sesshomaru would dress as an elf himself before he allowed him or anyone else to know that he wore the thing for his father's happiness.

He signed and turned back to the window where he could still see the woman leading children to Santa. He smiled and took a sip of the brandy in his hand, wondering if it would be alright to lie to his father and set up a dinner meeting for him tonight so he cancel the dinner date with this woman, this woman who has caught not only his father's eye, but his as well.

...}{...

"She is delighful, Kagome." Taisho smiled at his son's wife. Kagome was right about the sweet Rin. She did have spunk and would do just nicely for his plans.

"She can be a fireball, Taisho. Just remember that." Kagome sternly reminded him wagging a finger at him.

He smiled and leaned back in his chair, "Don't I know it. She wasn't afraid that I fire her for telling me off about the bells..." he laughed. "She will make a great addition to the company this coming spring when you leave us."

"Oh yes...and who are you going to call in for her replacement when your other plan comes around?"

He frowned at her, "Whatever do you mean, my dear?"

She just gave him a look, "Just remember that she ismy friend and I don't mind hurting anyone who hurts her."

She stood and left his office leaving him to smile and plan his dinner with Rin that night. He got on to and soon had a restaurant reserved for them and the limo on call, as well a little surprise waiting for after the meal. Surely she didn't get sea sick, he hoped.

He went to the lunch meeting and after dealing with them and the parade of lights, returned to his office to continue his paper work, remembering only then that he forgot to get flowers for the sweet little elf who would be waiting for him soon. He was just about to phone a shop that he loved using for their gardens when his eldest son strolled in.

"What can I do for you, Sesshomaru?" He sighed, replacing the phone.

"I just got a call reminding me that dinner meeting with that toy factory, tonight." Sesshomaru stated sitting down in front of his father's desk.

Taisho signed. His son was something else. "I'm sure you can handle it by yourself. I have a date remember?" He went to pick up the phone again only to replace at the look his son was giving. "Say whatever is on your mind. I have things to do." Like flowers for that delightful elf.

His son narrowed his eyes, "Don't you think she a little young for you?"

"Wonder when this was going to come up." He leaned back and waited for his son to continue.

"Come on dad, she's the same age as Kagome for god sake. You could be her father or worst her grandfather."

"I'm not that old thank you very much and I am aware how old she is. I'm not marrying the girl, Sesshomaru. When I tell you you have a new mother, then you have every right to jump all over me." He stood and placed his hands flat on the top of his desk, "Now, get out of my office, deal with this dinner you forgot about and stay away from my private love life." He walked out of his office, gaining a new idea from the reaction of his son, he was going to give Rin something a bit more flashy hen flowers.

...}{...

**(Already standing on stage waiting)**Welcome back my friend, and welcome if this is our first meeting. Since its Christmas, I thought it might be nice to make one for the season. It will be shorter then my last one, but of course it is only for the holidays. I know you must all be thinking that I put Rin and Taisho together in this tale...and you may be right or you maybe wrong...who knows. No throwing fruits please I had enough of the fruit throwing. **(Looks around the room at everyone)** OK then, please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter we will be following the two on their date and Sesshomaru will be needing to remodel something when he founds out what his father is giving Rin. Oh and no bad Naraku...well not as bad as the last one that is.

Love Ya


	2. Chapter 2

Rin signed and threw her hat off and cross the room, the bells jangling as it hit the wall and slide down to the floor. She was finally able to sit down after the last child left waving good-bye to her and the guy playing Santa. She groaned and slumped into a chair only to turn around as the door to the employee lounge was opened. A man holding a large white box stood in the door way looking at a piece of paper before looking up.

"Wyanwright, Rin Wyanwright."

Everyone in the room pointed at her. She stood and he handed the box to her placing the note on top of it before leaving. She looked around the room as everyone stared at her and the box. She final placed it on the table in the corner of room after a few sale ladies cleared it off. She slowly slipped her finger under the flap of the envelope. She pulled the small card from it and flipped it opened to find a every neat and elegant handwritten note.

My Delightful Elf,

A little gift for you my dear. I will see you at eight at the front door.

Taisho

She had really thought he was joking about having dinner with him tonight. She blushed at the thought if any of the people watching and waiting for her to open the box knew who sent it. She replaced the card and put in her bag before lifting the lid on the box. She slowly moved the tissue paper, the sound of it rustling in the air. The color of a deep red velvet came into view causing all the girls to gasp. Some even shirked at the sight of it. She lifted the dress from the paper and held it to her. She looked around the room and before she knew it the girls were pulling her and the box in to the girl's locker room.

Half an hour later, she stood in front of the mirrors gazing at herself in the red strapless dress as it flowed down over her hips and floated down to her ankles. Her long locks were pulled up to drape around her face letting the silver earrings dangling from her ears sparkle in the light. They had come with the dress as well as a pair of shoes that made her a few inches taller. The sale girl from the makeup counter had taken her massive bag of a purse filled with makeup to do a light blush and lipsticks. All the time they kept asking who had sent it and who the lucky guy was. Her answer...

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

They all kept at it though. She wouldn't tell them, because they wouldn't believe her. She would just have to wait until they found out on their own. She started to pack her things in to the back pack she carried with her for her change of clothes. She placed it all in her locker, leaving out only her keys and purse. She would just have to get it in the morning.

She shut the locker and turned to take the shawl from the box, wrapping it around her shoulders, wondering why she was doing this in the first place. Mr. Taisho was her boss and old enough to be her father, but she just couldn't get the warm feeling off. She was excited at the thought of having a nice evening even if it is with an older man. Not like she was going to sleep with him or anything.

She walked through the store towards the front doors more then half of the store's employees following her. She kept having this feeling that someone was watching her, but chalked it up to the group behind her, unaware of the man standing at the window office on the second floor over looking the store floor.

She stepped through the doors to find a stretch limo waiting for her. The driver was waiting for her and opened the door allowing Taisho to step out grinning.

Gone the green suit and hat with bells. In place was a very nice tux complete with tie and overcoat. He was a man of means and meant to show her that. She smiled and allowed him to kiss her hand before lowering her into the limo. She watched as he waved to the group crowded around the glass doors before joining her.

"You look radiate my dear." He complemented handing her a glass of champagne.

"To tell you the truth, sir. I didn't really believe you this morning." She told him, taking the glass from him. "And I do thank you for the dress. I will have it dry cleaned and return it as soon as possible."

He shook his head, "It is a gift dear. You are to keep it. As well as this."

He pulled a box from his pocket after setting his glass aside. He opened it to show her a very elegant ruby necklace in the shape of a rose. She gently placed her fingers on it afraid of braking it.

"I couldn't, sir. This is too much..."

"Nonsense Rin. I'm glade to make a beautiful woman such as yourself to smile. May I?" He took it from the velvet bedding and held it up to her.

She turned around and allowed him to put it around her neck. She turned back to him placing a hand over it. "I don't know what to say, sir."

"First, you can call me Taisho and second you don;t have to say anything, but enjoy the evening please. Indulge an old man who had seen one too many years."

...}{...

Sesshomaru flipped through the files on his desk, but wasn't reading a word written in them. He was still imaging that woman walking through the store in that dress. He had been so focused on her he barely noticed the group following her until she disappeared and they gathered at the doors to watch. He knew his father was waiting for her. He turned from the window and threw the brandy tumbler across the room, crashing to pieces against the door.

Ever since her petite form strolled across the store, hell who was he kidding...he's been seeing her since that morning in the stupid elf costume and hat. He groaned and pushed the papers away. Leaning back he started to wonder what his father had planned for the evening. He had made calls himself he knew that for sure when his father's sectary didn't have clue as to what plans he was talking about.

He sighed and started thinking what he would plan if he was taking her out that night. A nice dinner, a show following or maybe a carriage ride through the park...He sat up and slammed a hand into his forehead. "The boat!"

...}{...

"Now no peeking." Taisho looked at her face to make sure she wasn't trying to peek under the blindfold.

"I'm not, but I hope this surprise is somewhere warm."

He laughed and took his coat off to wrap around her shoulders. He took her hands and started to lead her down the docks toward the company yacht. Taisho slowly walked her up the gang plank and waved to the men to shove off before taking her inside the lounge. "OK, my dear just little bit longer and you can see your surprise." When the captain came down to tell him that they were five miles from shore he nodded. "You ready?"

She nodded.

"Alright back in the cold for awhile." He led her outside to the railing, facing her out to look over the city lights before taking the blindfold off.

"OH!"

He watched her face light up, the very thing making his heart swell. Her smile was the thing of beauty.

"Oh, Mr. Taisho. This is wonderful. So beautiful."

He nodded, agreeing with her. He took her hand and led her back inside where a table was set up for two. "I glade you like it."

"Like? I love it. I never been on a boat before."

He smiled even more, glade to give her something to bring a smile. He pulled a chair out for her knowing full well, that even if his plans didn't fall through, at least he gave her a nice night to remember and he was going to enjoy it as well.

...}{...

Inuyasha yawned as he watch his older half brother pace his living room floor. He woken to the sound of this man banging on his front door yelling hi name. He told Kagome to go back to sleep and rushed to give his brother a piece of his mind only to have the damn man shove pass him as he opened the door. He started in about their father going out with a child or something like that. It took him a little while to shut him up and slow down to explain it over again. Now he was sitting on the couch running everything in his head over again.

"Let me get this straight, Sesshomaru." He lend forward placing his forearms on his PJ covered legs. "You think Dad is right trying to get into some young girl's pants and this girl works for us at the local store? What you been you taking man and why you not sharing?"

The very thought of his father even looking at someone as young as Sesshomaru said this so called girl is is unimaginable to say the least.

"I was there when he asked her to dinner, you idiot!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Hey keep it down, my wife is sleeping." Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes.

"Look, brother. Just because dad asked a girl out to dinner doesn't mean he wants to get her pants. Besides, if he wants to date I say go for. It might make him happy more of the year then just Christmas." He sighed.

"Ya, well...Date yes, but at least he could stay in own age group, he could be her father for god sake!"

"Then tell him..."

"I have and got told to but out. I though he went through a mid life crisis years ago with that castle in Ireland?"

Inuyasha laughed as he remembered his father showing him the picture of his own castle. It was shortly after mother had died and he was so happy for short while. Thinking about it though, Inuyasha was sure he has never been there since buying. It had needed to be up graded but that was finished a year ago, or so the report had said when he found it on his father's desk last month.

"Will you try to talk to him...?"

Inuyasha nodded, knowing that even though his brother was overreacting, he was right about dad needing to stay in his own age group.

…}{...

Rin smiled as she led the next child up the steps to Santa. She walked back down, glade to here the sound of so many bells when she moved. Last night after a very nice meal with her boss and a tour of the bay. He had taken her home gently kissing her cheeks before he left her. This morning she woke to someone knocking on her door. It was delivery man with another box. Inside was elf costume and hat. Most of the bells were gone. With it came a another note asking if she had enjoyed last night as much as he and if she would join him for lunch.

"How's my little elf?"

She turned to find Mr. Taisho standing there watching her with a smile as bright as the christmas star.

"I'm just fine, thank you." She looked up to see the little jump from Santa's lap. She led the next one up and lifted the girl up to sit on his knee before returning to the bottom and her boss.

"I see that you are enjoying my morning gift." He stated. "And I do see your point, less bells are better." He raised her hand to his lips, "Have you accepted my lunch invite?"

She blushed and cleared her throat, "I would, but sir...do think that is appropriate?"

He laughed, "A delight, an absolute delight you are, my elf. I see no harm in a little lunch. If it makes you feel...safer, I can have my daughter in law join us."

She frowned, "Kagome, sir?" How would she take it to find Rin having lunch with her father in law? "What would she say to me having lunch with you?"

He thought about it then shrugged, "Shall we find out together, my dear?"

...}{..

Sesshomaru growled and spun from the window as his father kissed the girls cheek. The nerve of him flirting in the store. He could live with the dating outside the store hours and business, but kissing her in the store, in front of all those families and customers...He picked up his book and threw it across the room breaking the mirror hanging on one wall. The door opened and his sectary poked her head in only to duck back out as he threw the lamp from his desk yelling at her to get out.

He sat down in his chair his face in his hands, groaning. He kept telling him as he told his brother last night. Their father should just stay in his own age group. It had nothing to do with the girl. With how she drifted into his mind at odd times, and conquering his dreams. She was nothing but a young girl who his father shouldn't fancy. He groaned and threw himself back. She was drifting in his mind again.

**(standing on stage tapping a foot) **Finally...there you are I have been waiting like forever. I hope you all like this chapter and still I have yet to explain this little plan of Taisho's, but all will be shown soon. Enjoy and review.

Love Ya

**Review Answer Corner**

**icegirljenni**

You have such faith in me? Really? I'm touched...(wipes tear away) And welcome back yourself. I do hope you enjoy this little tale that has popped in my head in the middle of the night, so we can all guess how silly it might end up as.

**stargate sam**

Well, I can't take all the credit. I have to say that Rin and Sesshomaru do a good job too, though Taisho can be a little troublesome at times. Welcome back my friend.

**warriormaiden60**

First welcome to the review answer corner. I hope you continue to join us as long as this tale goes and many more to come. Enjoy!

**Taraah36**

I do hope you give him a brake...i think he needs a vacation after what you did to him in the last tale. I can't get him to join this one and still trying to get him to join the next one after the Christmas Bride. As for joining Kagome...she said you can take the job in your hand as for she will be unable to do so...you'll know why later.

**Darknes lady master**

Welcome to the review answer corner. I hope you continue to join us as long as this tale goes and many more to come. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome sat sipping her water as she waited for her father in law. He had called her up asking her to join him and a friend for lunch. Inuyasha said it had to be the new girl Sesshomaru said he was seeing. She shook her head at the thought of Taisho dating, but smiled all the same as she spotted him at the door of the restaurant. He had his back to her helping someone out of their coat raising a hand to kiss it. So, the old man did have a girlfriend. She turned back to the table and waited until he got there, not wanting to be caught starring at them.

She looked up as she heard a laugh and a very familiar one at that. Standing next in ront of her arm in arm was Taisho and...

"Rin?"

She stood, slack jaw, and just stared at them. She hadn't thought of him wanting to date Rin. When he had asked about her friend, she thought he was...well she just knew he was up to something but this?

"Hey Kagome."

She was speechless.

"Kagome? You alright dear?"

She nodded, "Ya." She cleared her throat and mind. Now, Inuyasha just said Sesshomaru believed he was dating her. That did mean it was true right? But the kissing of her hand at the door and didn't Inuyasha say something about dinner last night? "I'm...I thought you were working Rin." Kagome looked her over to see that the elf costume was no where to be seen. In place was a white fleece sweater, black dress pants, and a pair silver flats. What caught her eye was the rose ruby around her neck.

...}{...

The first thing Sesshomaru noticed was that there were two male elves. The second thing was his father was no where to be seen. He growled and slammed his fist on the desk top. Damn his father and damn that girl too. He stood and poured another brandy in his glass before siting back down. At his desk. A knock sounded and he rolled his eyes, knowing by the silly kid knock it was his brother. Where hell was the repair men to replace the mirror?

"Yo brother!"

"Do you know any English, Inuyasha?"

"Nope, you dropped me one too many times as a baby. Now, have you seen Father? Kagome called and told me she was going to lunch with him and a friend of his. Thought it might be that girl you are so worried about."

"I have not seen him or the girl. She's missing as well."

Inuyash slapped his hand over his heart, "Wow, the ice man is watching for girls? Quick someone call 911 I think i'm having a heart attack." He slipped out of the chair wiggling on the floor a little as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes again. "Hey!" Inuyasha stopped wiggling, looking at the wall by the door and rolled to get a better look at it. "Didn't there use to be a mirror hanging there?"

"What of it.?"

Inuyasha shrugged and was about to say something when his phone went off in his pocket singing "She's a Beauty" by .38 Special. He glared at his brother as he answered it. "Hello, Kagome..." He pulled the cell phone away from his ear looking at it for minute before slowly bringing back to his ear. "Now, repeat slowly, honey...Yeah...Wait...No, that just can't be, Kagome. She's working today...He what!" His eyes grew big and he looked at Sesshomaru. "Honey go home and lay down, I will take care of it...I know it not right I will deal with it. You need to rest. I will send Jaken to check on you later. See you tonight. Might be late...Yes, Love you too." He hung up and glared at his brother.

"What poor girl met a past boyfriend of yours?"

"You could have told me it was Rin father was dating!"

...}{...

Rin couldn't help but giggle as the horse nibbled her hand to eat the sugar cube the rancher gave her. She hadn't this much fun since she was a little girl. She patted the mare's nose and turned to see Mr. Taisho talking to the rancher. She knew it was wrong to spend time with him. He was her boss after all, but the way he treated her seem innocent enough. He has never kissed her on lips or even tried, keeping to the back of her hand or her cheeks and they were just small pekes at that.

He told her of his late wife and how much she loved Christmas. They had met on Christmas much like they had, expect Izayoi had loved the bells and had added more to her costume, ending with what Rin first started wearing. She understood that he was just trying to relive what he had with her and if it brought happiness to him, she would be glade to do it.

"The mare's are beautiful, Mr. Totosai. Thank you for letting me come visit."

The old rancher smiled and nodded his head, "Loved having you, Miss Wyanwright. Glade to see a real smile on this old man's face." he slapped Mr. Taisho on the back. "How about we saddle one up for you? Maple seem to really like you."

Rin waved her hands in front of her, "No, thank you. I never been on a horse in my life."

The two men looked at each other frowning before a smile started to form on their face. She knew that smile, Mr. Taisho had the same one when Kagome mentioned her love of horses.

"OH, no."

The men were unable to counter as a cellphone started to go off. Mr. Taisho looked at it, rolled his eyes and turned it off, "Can't ask for a day off anymore, Totosai. What my sons going to do when I pass on?"

The old rancher shrugged and turned to Rin, "Now, we can give you a few ridding lessons."

She knew it. She shook her head, "I can't afford it." she raised a finger to her boss, "And no. you're not paying for them either."

He laugh and shrugged, "Oh well, then how are you going to ride your horse?"

She gasped at him and turned her to point to the mare she had been feeding only minutes ago. She was being led out of the corral to be saddle up for her.

"Rin...Maple."

...}{..

"I think he shut the phone off on me." Inuyasha stated looking at his phone like it would bit him any second now.

"God, I should have known. He said her name the first day, when he asked her out. But all he has called her since was little elf or delightful elf." Sesshomaru stood behind his desk dialing the driver's cell by not gaining an answer. It finally went straight to voice mail after the twentieth time.

"What the hell are we going to do? She is way too young for him to date. Kagome would never had told him about her if she knew this was what he was planning." Inuyasha mumbled as he dialed his father phone again only to go straight to voice mail.

"You mean father was planning this?"

"Well, he told Kagome that is was for her replacement this spring when..."

"When what, brother?"

"When the baby comes! Ok?"

God on top of his father dating a girl way to young, his brother's wife, the best friend of this girl their father was dating, was pregnant. Not something he needed right now. "Great. Wonderful. Hormones on both ends, not good."

Inuyasha, finally understanding what his brother was saying went white, "You don't think father would...no he's too old for that...I mean..Come on! I did not need to image that. God no! I need to wash my eyes out." He ran to the bathroom Sesshomaru had for the late night working.

Sesshomaru stood rubbing his face hoping he was wrong about his father's hormones, but what else could cause him to do something like this. Yes, Rin was a beautiful woman, but he had seen better and all willing to treat his father good, but Rin? What was it that caused his father to go after her like this? Hell, Sesshomaru why do you want to go after her? He groaned and slumped in to his chair head in hands. The sound of the water running stopped and his brother came out of the room his face dripping wet and his shirt soaking wet from his splashing.

"What are we going to do?"

"_I don't know."_ Sesshomaru thought. For once he was at a lost. What would they do? What could they do? Even before he found out who she really was, he had tried to talk to him about it, getting a by your leave answer and get your ass out of my love life kick. His father had to be going through another mid life crisi. It could just blow over and they live normal lives again right? They just had to keep the relation as innocent as Kagome said it was. Right there in the beginning of no touchy. First base.

He sighed and knew it was not going to be easy, but it was about all they could do. The thing is was it doable with Kagome being pregnant? Would she go along with it or freak out on them? He looked at his brother was fixing himself a double, looking like he aged ten years in the past hour. What their father had done to them and would just as likely do more before it was over.

…}{...

"I thought you never said you been on a horse in your life." Taisho exclaimed as he drove the jeep back to town. He had given the driver the day off telling him to leave his phone in the limo when he parked it in the garage at the Manor.

"I haven't." Rin laughed.

Rin had done wonderful on her first lesson. After telling her the horse was a gift, she had been too speechless to argue against it. He was wondering what she would say when he invited her to the dinner fund raiser in a week. He remained silent the rest of the way into town. As they past the city limits, he finally spoke, "How about we grab a bit to eat before I drop you off at home?"

Rin smiled, "Sounds great."

He smiled back. He couldn't help but smile at her. She made him want to smile all the time and this Christmas was going to be the best. He took her to a little dinner where he took his wife long ago when she asked for a simple meal. She hadn't liked all the fancy dinners and flashy items, always scolding him for it when he gave her a gift, just as Rin does to him now.

"Tell, me, Rin. About yourself."

They were seated in the far back and had just ordered. She was sitting across him and was looking out at the window at the Christmas lights. Her eyes shinning as she smiled a him, "What you want to know?"

"Everything, my elf."

...}{...

Sesshomaru paced the floor as his brother snored away on the couch. They were at the family Manor, awaiting their father to return from whereever he had gone off to that afternoon. He stopped as he heard the old Jeep rolled up in the drive and voices filled the air. He turned to his brother and threw a pillow at him causing him to wake up.

"He's home."

He left the room to wait his father in the entry way, but what he got was a grinning face of the girl who was playing elf at the store. His breath caught at the sight she made smiling at him for that split second before it fell and she looked away. His father came around her smiling as well until his eyes fell on his son.

"Hello, son." The man put the suitcase on the floor next to the door and closed it. "Sons?"

Inuyasha had finally got himself off the couch and made it to the entry way. Both men stared at their father and Rin. Taisho wrapped an arm around her shoulder waving a hand at them.

"Rin you know Inuyasha, my youngest, and this is my eldest Sesshomaru. Boys, Rin. She's going to be staying with me for while."

"She's what?" they both exclaimed.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea, Mr. Taisho." Rin started, looking at him.

"Nonsense, my dear. I refuse to allow you to stay in that hole another night. I wouldn't allow a rat to live in it, let alone you, my little elf." He gave her a small one armed hug before picking up the suitcases again, "Lets get you to your room so you can get to bed. My boys can show themselves out."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were speechless as their father lead the girl pass them towards the stairs. Sesshomaru had to be dreaming...His father did not just move his date/girlfriend into the family Manor?

"Father!"

"Sesshomaru, not now. It's midnight and we're tired. We both have work in the morning. I will talk to you about it all then. Now, get back to your wife, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru back to your pent house or whatever you live in. Out." Taisho turned and gave Rin a little push up the steps, leaving the boys standing at the bottom gaping at him.

...}{...

**(Pokes a little white flag out from behind the curtains) **Now hear me out first.**(Pokes head to only to duck back as an apple was thrown)**I said hear me out first. Come on, those who have read my tales before know me...do I ever disappoint?**(pokes head back out then steps out when no fruit came flying)**I know all of you are thinking I put Rin and Taisho together, but i'm not heading down that road, just skimming it really. It's all part of the plan. So no more fruit, I will tell you this in the end of this tale Sesshomaru and Rin will be together. I hope I made this clear. NO TAISHO AND RIN. By the way, they do have different rooms before anyone asks.

OH and i have made up my mine that it might be a little longer then i first thought.

Love Ya

**Review Answer Corner**

**Jolie**

I'm hurt, no faith. And by Romance do you mean lemon?

**Darknes lady master**

I like it as well. It keeps me in touch with my reads and know who are true fans of my tales.

**getagrip91**

I promise no Taisho and Rin. No one seems to notice what he doing?

**Taraah36**

I still can't believe you found out. I need to learn to keep my mouth shut around you. The plan is coming up...soon. Now, remember there are two plans floating around in this tale. His real one and the one he's telling Sesshomaru in the next chapter.

I have no idea where the thought of this tale came from...so bare with me.

Oh...and Sesshomaru says to mind your own business. His words not mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Taisho had to give his son credit. Sesshomaru did know how to channel his anger. The old man chuckled as he watched the work men clean up from replacing the broken mirror in his eldest son's office. He leaned back on the couch and thought back to that morning. He had gotten up early, as he always did. Morning run, have to stay fit you know. Anyways, he had gotten back to the smell of pancakes and bacon.

Rin had made him breakfast, always looking out for others. Why no one seemed to look after her, he was at a lost to understand. To live in that old apartment of hers was something he just couldn't allow. He remembered walking her up to that place after great argument from her, but he refused to fall off his duties as a date. He was going to walk her to her door.

Once there he understood why she was fighting to stop him. The place wasn't fit for a living thing to live in. Oh, it was well kept and clean. It was the fact that there were boards over broken windows, a hole surely forming in the roof as a water stain was growing on the ceiling and the place was a freezer. She explained that the landlord mustn't have been able to make it over to fix the heater.

Taisho may had been old, but even he knew by the pile of blankets he spotted through the cracked bedroom door that she had been saying that for sometime now. He couldn't allow her to live there. She was doing so much for him. Without listening to her excuses and arguments he had thrown her clothes into a pair of suitcases and gathered what few items that seemed to be important before hustling her back down to the Jeep.

"Good morning, Mr. Hirsho."

The voice of a worker who had just stepped out the office door sounded. No reply came and seconds later his son walked in growling, "About god damn time."

"Hello, son."

Sesshomaru turned to his father and Taisho believed his eyes going bad. He couldn't have just seen a blush creep up his son's cheeks, did he? Never!

"Morning, father. Early in today I see."

"I thought after last night you would be waiting for me on the front porch as Rin and I left this morning."

His son stiffened for a second, only a second, but it was long enough for his father to notice. Just her name...interesting fact I must say.

...}{...

"Late start."

Hell, he was late because he barely slept last night with thinking about his father and that girl, Rin. After a very nasty nightmare, and it was a nightmare. He could say that he was in need of a repair man, which he had planned on calling once getting to work, but Hell be damn if he was going to let his father know that holes now dotted the rooms in the company Pent House, nor that it was because of him dating Rin either.

"Feeling alright, son. You have never been late for anything." His father sounded concerned.

"I feel fine, father." He force himself not to look out the window down where Santa's throne was set up and that girl was cheerfully leading children to the man in the red suit and fake beard.

"If your sure?"

"Yes, sure."

"Alright then, I shall be going then. Good coffee by the way, but not as wonderful as Rin's. That girl can cook. I''m thinking about asking her to make a big dinner and invite the family over."

"Father, forgetting something?"

The old man smiled, "Oh well, so close." He sat back down and looked at his son right in the eye.

"Are you going through a mid life crisis, father? I mean I know how hard Christmas has been without Izayoi, but..."

Taisho raised a hand stopping his son. "Son, I miss my wife dearly, but get one thing straight, Christmas was her favorite time of the year and I refuse to let her death bring sadness to it. Now, as for the mid life crisis...I have no clue what your talking about."

"Father! You're dating a child for god sake! There are many other woman your age or at least older then this girl that would gladly keep you company."

"Stop right there, son." His father stood to march over to his desk and lead over it to look him in the eye. "One, You will remove any and all thoughts that Rin is some whore and that is the only reason I seek her company...Two, you will be reminded that Rin is not some child, but a well educated woman in her twenties...Three, if you think to scare her off by insulting her or threatening her, beware here and now," His father straighten, turned and left the room, slamming the door. The newly replaced mirror cracked and shattered, scattering glass over the carpet once more.

...}{...

"Rin where were you last night? I tried calling your apartment last night, but no answer." Kagome's voice sounded over the cellphone.

Rin frowned and thought of what she should say to her long time friend. How to tell Kagome that she was now staying with her father in law, Mr. Taisho?

"Ya, well. That number is no good, Kagome."

"Why?"

At least Inuyasha hadn't told her, though it might be better to let him. He was her husband after all. "OH, well the heater broke and a friend of mine is letting me stay at their place." Wasn't a lie, really. Mr. Taisho was a friend, at least as much as a boss could be a friend.

"OH, honey you should have said something. You could have always come stayed with Inuyasha and I."

"Lets, see...Insane man picking on me left and right with his very pregnant wife, no thanks Kags...as much as I complain about life, I like living." Rin laughed and took a sip of her Hot Chocolate.

"I should be insulted, but I understand. Inuyasha was even threatening to move out last week when I bite his head off." Her friend laughed.

"Well, Kags, I have to go. Santa needs his number one elf back." she was about to hang up when Kagome yelled out.

"Wait hang on! What is going on between you and Dad?"

When she says it like that, it sounds wrong. "Why should their be anything? My boss, Mr. Taisho asked me to lunch yesterday knowing you and I are friends, that's all. Now I have to go or that same boss will fire me." Rin hung up before she could say anything else.

She was not liking all the attention this was getting her. Even at work, the other employees were giving her weird looks and whispering rumors about her and the boss. So far, she had been pregnant, future wife, and secret wife. Who knows what other crazy tales they had spun of this. At least, the ones that had been her friends at the start were helping, sort of.

Miroku, the clerk at the books wasn't much help with his, "She marrying the man, that mean you better be nice to her or once she in charge your, Pop, out the door."

Sango was always threaten to beat the cramp out of anyone who started or continued to spread the rumors. Rin had to say she was scary at times.

Shippo, a young teenager who worked after school and during weekends was always saying she should tell Mr. Taisho about it. "He has a right to know when he got married or when he was going to be a father again, right."

Rin was not a happy camper when their lunch conversion had turned to her relationship with the boss. She had finally left, her lunch unfinished and still hungry. She stood and was rising her cup out at the sink when the door opened. She place the cup in the rack and turned to come face to face with the man from last night. She had remembered him from the first day, when Mr. Taisho had invited her to Dinner. He was even more good looking up close and without the hat. Where did that thing go anyway?

She swallowed, trying to force herself to move, hell she was trying to force herself to breathe. How could a man be this good looking and sinful all wrapped up into one package. No man had the right to send a woman melting to the floor with just a look and that was where Rin would have been if she hadn't gripped the sink behind her.

"Rin, am I correct?" Good lord his voice. She was sure to faint any second now just from the sound of the smoothness, like a well aged brandy.

She nodded slowly, and swallowed, "And you're Sesshomaru Hirsho." Duh, idiot, of course he knows that. "Is there something I can do for you, sir?" _"Of course you could always just take me into your arms and kiss me senseless." _She added to herself.

"I just wanted to..." He stopped and rubbed the back of his neck. "would like to come to an understanding..."

"Understanding?" Duh, hello anyone home. How many times do you have to be told to remember. You're dating his father.

"Ya, my father seems to have...Hell, I don't know what's going on with him and I really want to say sorry about everything and..."

"It's all right. He needs someone right now if I can give a little happiness then..." she stopped as his eyes harden and narrowed. "What?"

"God I really thought it was all innocent."

She was taken back. "What are you talking about?"

He stepped forward and placed his hands on either side of her, "Don't play all cute with me. Needs someone...give a little happiness." He lead into her, "How does it feel, huh? Does his touch set your skin aflame? Does his kisses send your head into a fog? Oh hell with it..."

His lips crushed down onto her's. Her senses were on alert. She could feel as he groaned and gathered her into his arms, bring her flush against his rock hard body. She couldn't do anything but hold on to dear life as he ravished her with kisses. He kissed his way across her cheek to her ear when he stopped, just holding her.

"Please tell me I'm wrong. Please tell me you don't have any feelings for him," He begged, is hot breath tickling her ear.

She opened her eyes, trying to caught her breath, unable to make sense of what was happening. Sesshomaru pulled back and and look her in the eye. A pleading look filled the molten golden orbs as they bore into her.

"Please."

She shook her head trying to clear it.

"You can't tell me after what...after that...You can't tell me that you still have feelings for my father now."

She looked at him. He had thought that she was in love with his father? "How dare you! Your father has been nothing but a sweet man to me. He helped me when even I didn't know I needed it and still doing it. He misses his wife and if spending Christmas time, and yes its only time with him, will may him happy then by god I will do so." Rin stormed past him, grabbing her elf hat off the back of the couch and slammed the door shut behind.

...}{...

Taisho sighed and turned his chair to the window behind him. Like his son, he had one that over looked the store. Something caught his eye and he stood to watch as Rin came storming out of the back room where he had watched her disappear fifteen minutes ago for her afternoon break. Now, she was returning to work, but wait.

She stopped and spoke to the elf that took her place while on her breaks, before heading straight for the front door. He was confused and was about to go down to speak to the elf still playing his part when he notice his son come out from the back, holding one of his hands in the other and look around. What the hell did he do to her? Man, would the boy ever learn to just play along, nice? He picked up the phone and dialed Rin's cell.

...}{...

Rin sniffed as her phone started going off and without looking she answered it with a teary, "Hello?"

"Oh, sweetheart, you're crying! What happen...Where are you?"

She gave a small smile at the worried voice of Mr. Taisho. She looked around, realizing she was on a bus heading down town. She had been so busy fighting the tears she hadn't really noticed until now. "Looks like I'm heading down town, Mr. Taisho."

"You hang on and don't get off in a bad Neighborhood, hon. I will come get you, alright?"

She smiled. He was so sweet at times. How could his oldest son think low of him? "That alright, Mr. Taisho. I'm sorry I left work early without asking. I just needed..." She was about to say to get away from your son. "break I guess." Even if his son was complete ass, she wasn't going to be the one to tear a family apart over it.

She was told to meet him on a street named Elm. Agreed, knowing that she would need a ride back to work and his Manor anyways. She stayed on the phone with him as she rode the bus, getting off on Elm and up until he arrived a few minutes later. She put her phone away as he parked his silver Porsche and got out.

"Oh, god Little Elf." He took off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Leaving work without a coat. That's silly, hon." He pulled her towards a store front that she had just noticed they were standing in front of.

"Now, Mr. Taisho. You have bought enough for me as is. The dress, this necklace, that outfit and don't forget Maple and everything to take care of her."

"Now, I can't have you in this cold dressed like a elf without a coat. Call it a care gift if you want, but We're going in here and getting you some clothes to change into." With that he pushed her into the shop with her continued arguing.

...}{...

**(Pokes head out)**I know many of you would like to throw something at me and more then likely you have something waiting too, but hear me out. You asked for romance, a lemon or lime. So I gave it to you. Now, as to what Sesshomaru said, remember he split in two here. He has feeling for her as we all now see clear as day, but he also believes Taisho is dating her, maybe even more...I'm sorry, Sesshomaru had a dirty mind. But no Taisho and Rin are not doing anything like nor will they. NowI must ask one thing for future chapters...no shooting me when the end comes. I know you will hate me, for it or you may love me, but either way , no killing me. I may complain a lot like Rin, but I like life.

Love Ya

**Review Answer Corner**

**yuri**

Welcome to the Corner. I hope you enjoy the tale and keep coming back. I thank you for the nice and kind words.

**getagrip91**

What you see? Am I that bad at hiding it? Man I losing my touch!

**stargate sam**

What is it with I&K? I mean I like them too, but really this about Sesshomaru, Taisho and Rin mostly. Kagome and Inuyasha are already married and having their happy ever after in this tale. Their there only to support the main.

**Taraah36**

Oh he took his anger out on something a little harder then his father, a stone wall worked great until he broke his hand. Know more about that next chapter.

I love the old man...to bad he too old for me...I hope you mean you can't seem them going any further. I blanch at the thought, I know I'm writing like it could happen but still I know it wont happen here in my writing.

Your are mind reader, that or I am losing my touch. How do you know so much of my writing more then even me? That not fair...

**Jolie**

OH ya and when you find out how he plans it...it great. And the lips locked in this chapter...(fans self) He sure knows how to kiss huh?

**icegirljenni **

I hope your lip is ok. Oh Taisho is not done yet. Believe me, the talk he had with his son and now what Sesshomaru did to Rin he not going to let him off that ease. Just you wait hon. He' may be sweet but that old man knows evil too. (shivers) Besides, no betrayal here, remember Sesshomaru had to get his looks from somewhere...right.

ON WARD MY DEAR FRIENDS, READERS, AND REVIEWS, ON WARD ON WARD.

Oh wait that dash away right? Oh well, read and enjoy. I love hearing from you, I don't ignore you at all.


	5. Chapter 5

How can everything go wrong in a matter of minutes. Sesshomaru growled and gripped the glass in his hand. His other hand was wrapped and stuffed in his pants pocket. After what happened earlier that day when he had gone to speak to Rin, he had been so angry at her, he had punched the nearest wall breaking his hand. He had then followed her, intending to get an answer from her once and for all. Did she have feelings for his father or not. The way she reacted to his kiss, he begged faith that she didn't. He groaned at the memory of her sweet taste, the softness of her lips, the warmth of her mouth.

He turned and threw the glass almost hitting a worker who was replacing the mirror again. Startled, they took off out the door, covering their heads in case anything else was thrown. Damn her! No woman has caused him to become this frustrated, this crazed. Nothing he tells himself even halts the fact that she has him under her spell. How or what that could mean was beyond his understanding, which had never happened before with women.

He slumped down in his chair facing the window to watch the store. He had been unable to find her afterward. She had not taken up her post as Elf, leaving the lad that did the breaks to finish her shift for the day, orders of his father's who had gone missing as well. He knew the two where together and his father must know what he had done by now and so he waited for him to arrive to do what ever he would for his son kissing his girlfriend. His father's Girlfriend. What a thing to say or even think for that mater. He shook his head knowing that he could not allow it to go on any longer. He had to do something and fast.

His intercom beeped, "Your father on line one, Mr. Hirsho." His sectary's voice sounded.

He turned and pressed the button to thank her before picking up the phone, slowly lifting it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Well, harassing the employees now, Sesshomaru?" His father drawled out.

His father sounded little too happy and found out that he was putting up a front when he heard him cover the mouth piece and a muffle answer saying someone looked beautiful. He was with Rin and they were shopping again. Another muffled answer of telling her to pick out a few evening gowns before he heard him remove his hand.

"Now, want to tell me why?"

Not really... "I think that's best left..."

"Don't give me that cramp!" His father growled lowering his voice. "I told you to remove any and all thoughts of her being whore."

What the hell was his father talking about? He hadn't called her a whore. He had...He closed his eyes and groaned. He had implied she was sleeping his father. That could be taken as such. But how to tell his father what he had meant with him knowing that he, his son, was jealous of him.

"No, the color makes you pale, sweetheart. Try the deep blue. The one with silver glitter."

He groaned as he imagined his father sitting there watching Rin model evening gowns for him. He wished he could be standing there as well, hell he wished he was in the dressing room with her. That soft skin heating to his touch, her lips whispering his name has he kissed and sucked the sweetness of her. God he needed her.

"SON!"

...}{...

"Yes?"

Taisho bit back a smile. He knew what his son was thinking about. He shook his head and raised his eyes to the ceiling of the shop. He had talked Rin into allowing him to buy her one more dress for the fund raiser dinner this Friday, after great argument over whether it was a good idea or not, which he didn't care if it wasn't. This holiday was one of the best he had and to hell with anyone else at that moment.

"Straighten up or I will you the boot. Understood?"

Where he had gone wrong with the boy he had no idea, but now was not the time to think on it. He smiled as Rin walked out in a long evening gown of midnight blue and silver glitter scattered across the fabric. Her hair hanging down like a Chocolate waterfall, curling slightly at the ends. On her feet were a pair of silver high heels.

"Father?"

"Yeah, Son. I hear you. Look, just try to behave and be nice. I don't want any trouble from you at the Fund Raiser this Friday."

"Why would I?...You're not going bring her?"

"And what would it matter to you?" Taisho smiled as he thought he heard his son groan and murmuring about he had wanted to do something. He had to bite back a laugh knowing his son had wanted to ask Rin to the Fund Raiser. Well, not yet, my boy. Neither one of them were ready yet...soon...real soon. "Now I have to go, got to argue with Rin about the hair dresser. Talk later, why not come over and have dinner with us...oh wait...no dinner tomorrow. Bye"

He hung up looked at Rin. "Beautiful, my dear. Just Beautiful. Now let's make an appointment for the hair dresser and I don't want to hear it, young lady." He raised a hand, "And you will be taking Friday off so you can get ready for the dinner." He turned her around and gave her a little push towards the changing room.

...}{...

Sesshomaru looked at the phone before hanging it up. His father was taking this young girl as his date, his escort...She was not going to be his father's for long. Not if he couldn't keep her off his mind. God that kiss sure set it in motion. He shook his head and lowered it to the desk. How can he even think that. He was still trying to understand why he was attracted to a girl his father was dating, but he was...oh god was he attracted to her. He lifted his head and hit it a few times on the wood. What the hell was he going to do?

...}{...

He was leaning over her, his golden eyes boring into her own chocolate orbs. Her mouth felt dry, unable to talk as he slowly bent his head to kiss her, moving his lips over hers in a very seductive movements. His hands roaming under shirt. His touch was setting her skin on fire. His lips leaving a flaming path across her breasts. His teeth tugging at her nipples. His rough tongue running across them sent shivers through her body. She moaned, loving the way he sucked and nibbled on like a rare dessert. His his hands running over her skin, sliding lower as he nuzzled her neck, sucking on the tender skin until his fingers started to slide inside her...

...}{...

**BEEP!BEEP!**

Rin sat up in bed, startled by the sound of her alarm clock. She groaned as her dream came flooding back to her. She groaned again when she remembered the man in her dream and buried her head under her pillow when someone knocked on her door. Hell, it could only be one person who would be knocking this early in the morning as maids who cleaned the place didn't get there until one.

She poked her head out, "I'm awake, Mr. Taisho. I'm awake!"

"Everything alright dear I thought I heard something."

Oh great was she moaning in her sleep as well? "Must have been my alarm. No worries, it will be thrown out the window in minute." She joked.

"Well, breakfast waiting..."

"You made breakfast?" She jumped out of bed and was pulling on her robe as she opened the door to find an already dressed Taisho.

He smiled, "I know how to cook, dear. I just like your love your cooking. He gave her kiss on the cheek and left her there gasping at him before following him downstairs to the kitchen. The table wasn't as loaded as she did every morning, but it still had a good spread on it. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, toast, hash browns and fresh coffee. She smiled and sat down in the chair he had pulled out for her.

"So, got everything planned for the day?"

She frowned at him as he started filling up his own plate.

"It's Friday, sweetheart."

Oh duh. Rin the Fund Raiser you were trying to get out of the last week. She had a spa appointment at ten, then lunch with Kagome, then the hair dresser at four, finishing off with coming back here to dress in the evening gown waiting up in her room.

"Ya, everything is planned out."

"Good, now." They started to talk about silly thing, like his childhood and how he started to business, but when it started to towards his sons, she knew she couldn't handle it, not after the dream she just had."

"I'm leaving the car and driver for you and I'll take the Porsche to work. Don't argue, I refuse to allow you to ride the bus and since you can't drive standard..." He trailed off letting it sink in that she was not going to win this one, just like all the others. "Now, here's the card, no arguments. See at six, dear." He kissed her cheek again before going down the steps with a little jig and thanked driver as he stepped out of the already warmed Porsche. She waved as he drove off, crossing her arms to keep the cold at bay before jerk her head towards the door tell the driver to come in and have some breakfast while she got dressed.

..}{...

Sesshomaru downed his drink, replacing it on the bar asking for a refill. He looked over at his brother and wife who were waiting with him for their father before going in to the ball they had booked for the Fund Raiser. He couldn't even remember when they had gotten there, but there they were, both sipping ginger ale. If he was in a good mood he would have smirked at how the little woman had trained his little half brother to obey her every command.

But he wasn't in a really good mood. Nope he was in the foulest moods ever and it was because of that vixen. The very same one that was walking in the front door on his father's arm. She was a sight in a black velvet cape wrapped around her shoulders. She removed her arm from his father's to let the door man remove the cape, revealing a deep midnight blue strapless evening dress. A blue rose necklace graced her throat.

He watched her take his father's arm again after the man had removed his coat. He whispered something to her that caused her to slap his arm playfully as they walked towards them.

"I have to say, he does look happy, Inuyasha." Kagome stated beside him.

"Ya, he does. Haven't seen him that happy since before mom died."

Sesshomaru tossed back his drink one last time before walking towards his father. His father maybe happy, but his son was going crazy.

"No date tonight, Sesshomaru?"

"Not this time, father." He wasn't about to put up with some girl that would never match up to the one he was now gazing at.

"Oh, I bet their plenty of singles girls in there waiting to dance. Shall we?"

He turned to Rin and lead her to the ball room. Sesshomaru following in behind to watch Rin's hip sway as she walked. He didn't know how the hell he was going to get through tonight sane. His father walked towards the stage, leading the family up the steps. Kissing her hand one last time before leaving her at his to stepped up to the mic. He started his welcome speech.

Sesshomaru didn't hear a word of it as he studied Rin standing at his. She was breathe taking, the very smell of her was driving him out of his mind. He had vowed not to touch her at all that night, afraid that he wouldn't be able to stop at just one soft touch of her skin and want more. He was pulled of his thoughts as she stepped forward and smiled at the group before them. His father must be introducing them. His name was spoken next and he stepped forward nodding his head to them, before his brother and his wife was introduced.

"I hope you all enjoy the night and we raise the money we all hope will bring a smile so many little children faces. Luckily I Rin here reminded me to put on my dancing shoes. So let's dance."

As everyone started to clap, his father lead Rin to their table. Sesshomaru moved off back to the bar, in a need of a drink before sitting down for a very long dinner.

...}{...

**(Walks on stage) **I am happy to know that no one wants to throw anything at me for now that is. Just wait I always seem to turn the table on people and myself at the most unknown moments. So I was I will try my best to finish tale before the Christmas Eve, no promises though.

Love ya

**Review Answer Corner**

**Kenia**

I try my best, but mostly if I get a minute to sit down and let my wonder I can bring out a whole twenty chapter book. Not bragging, I find it hard to believe as well, but there are boxes sitting in my attic at this moment that are that long, some longer and some shorter. Thought I will welcome you to the corner and hope you will join us again with the next chapter.

**Tkplover**

Why is it so hard to see Rin in a little green long sleeve shirt and pants with those pointed shoes and hat. Don't forget the bells too. See you soon I hope. Oh and you better finish that story of yours.

**Stargate sam**

I thank you for not throwing thing s at me. Those fruits and veggies hurt when they hit their mark.

**Jolie**

Thank you, I think. She sort of did, but maybe your like Sesshomaru and didn't listen or maybe I'm losing my touch. Happens. I go a few months where I can;t write a thing. Everything I put to paper or on the computer could just be used as fire starter really.

**Taraah36**

OH well that set my mind at ease...NOT. I will be watching you closely. Let's see, he excused her of sleeping with Taisho when in fact all she was doing was trying to make an old man happy. I mean if someone excused me of sleeping someone that I wasn't. Oh no worries the end will be as I say, Sesshomaru and Rin.

**Icegirljenni**

You got that right, he is very jealous, but you think he say it allowed, hell he still trying to deny it to himself. What's wrong with the way he handle her? You mean what he said to her or the kiss? NO don't jump...i would miss you too much I cried with the last one thinking I wouldn't hear from you all again. You have kept me laughing and enjoy writing again.


	6. Chapter 6

Sesshomaru wasn't enjoying himself one little bit. He wanted to throw every man in the room against the wall, including his father. He knew that he had vowed not to touch her, but damn his father just had to sit her next him during dinner and it was like hell having her right there, so close to touch. It would have been so easy to slip his hand under the table to place it on her leg that was expose due to the split in the dress to make it easier to walk.

He felt the heat of her body, causing weird things to happen to his body and lets not go into his thoughts. They would make a Nun have a heart attack. He bit back a groan and closed his eyes, but snapped them open when an image of Rin appeared behind his eyelids. He stood and left the table, saying he needed a refill, having drained his glass yet again. He lost count how many times, but it was the only excuse he could think of, needed to put a little space between them.

He had given up trying to deny his feelings for Rin, but he was now confused over what to do about them. He couldn't very well start asking her out could he? He understood now that she wasn't sleeping with his father, but that didn't mean she wasn't feeling something towards the old man. He just prayed that those feeling were nothing more then a friend.

He heard the band start playing and after ordering his drink, he turned to find his father and Rin on the dance floor. He groaned, wishing it was him out there with her, holding close to his body, twirling her around. He turned way and down his glass, putting on the bar even before the bartender had time to leave.

...}{...

**Warning: No throwing things...drop them...I said drop them...NOW!**

Rin couldn't help but laugh as Taisho spun her around and then pulled her back into his arms before spinning across the dance floor. After the very lovely meal and a few more speeches, She soon found herself on the dance floor with him followed by many other men that had came. She hadn't sat down since stepping on the dance floor, but she was having the time of her life. The song ended and he started to lead her off back to their table where Kagome and Inuyasha were just sitting down themselves and Sesshomaru hadn't returned from the bar.

It was then that Taisho wasn't just escorting her, but leaning his weight on her. She look at his face to find it ashed and his breathing labored. He just gave her a sad smile before completing losing conscious. Rin yelled and in seconds people were there, helping her roll him on his back just as Inuyasha was at her side. He started checking him when she felt someone come up behind her. She looked to find Sesshomaru standing there, on his cell talking to some, the 911 dispatcher by the sound it. She turned back to the scene before her and she could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. Someone wrapped their arms around her and pressed her face into their chest letting her cry.

...}{...

Sesshomaru kept his arms around Rin as the paramedics worked on his father. From the sound of what they were saying, it seemed his father had a heart attack. He watched as they lifted him on to a stretcher, before wheeling him out. He hustled her out following them with his brother and his wife, crying as well, right behind them. The driver, having heard from one of the guest that it was his boss, had the limo waiting with the hospital's name as well.

By the time they pulled up, they had his father in surgery. The girls had stopped crying by that time with Kagome able to take of Rin who was awfully quiet. Too quiet for his comfort. He left to fill out the paper work the nurses needed, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome with her. He wanted to stay and comforter her, even if this shows how much feelings she really had for his father, but he was the only one that had his father's power of attorney. As he filled them out he wasn't all to happy about this new knowledge and he could feel his heart breaking at the thought of it.

After filling out the paper, he went back to the waiting room to find Rin had yet move from the seat he had placed her in with Kagome trying to get her to drink something from a foam cup. He turned and headed to the exit with the thought that he had to clear his head before going back to her side. He figured if his father made it and was back on his feet, he would ask for sometime off, leaving the city for awhile. He couldn't stand by and watch it happen any longer, he would either ruin his relationship with his father or go made with waiting her.

**"And if they get married?"**

He shivered at the thought.

**"Come Sesshomaru, how can you say that she loves him that way? Have they said it?"**

"Shut up! Look at her, she's so upset.

** "But so are you and your brother. Don't forget, Kagome even cried for him. Does that make her in love with the man as well? By the way, ever think why she called the man she supposedly has these deep feelings for, Mr. Taisho?"**

He didn't have an answer, to any of the questions. He was even more confused then before. What was he going to do with this? He raised his eyes to the Tree in the front of the hospital, decorated for Christmas. He sighed and knew he had to talk to his father about this, and no more excuses about her being too young or any of the shit he's pulled since it all started.

...}{...

"_He knew he was sick. That's why he wanted one last Christmas with some joy in it. How could he not tell his own sons? He was going to get a good tongue lashing to if he..."_

Rin was stopped her train of thoughts telling herself that he was going to get well and be home sooner then anything. She looked Inuyasha and Kagome who was sitting across the waiting room. They had given up trying to get her to talk sometime ago. She hadn't wanted to talk, the scene replaying in her head over and over. Them walking back the table, his sad smile, and then he was on the floor.

She sighed drawing the couple's attention. They stood and walked over to her asking if she was alright. She nodded and was about to tell them that she was going for some fresh air when the surgeon walked in with Sesshomaru right behind him.

"Miss Wyanwright?"

"Yes?" She asked as Sesshomaru moved to her side, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"He's wanting to see you, but please don't be too long. He needs his rest."

She looks around the room at his true family, knowing they more of a right then she she did, but as Inuyasha started to open his mouth, he not only got Kagome's heel dug into his foot, but Sesshomaru's hand slapping the back of his head, before he pushed her towards the door, whispering the room number.

She walked down the hall to the room Sesshomaru had said. He must have already seen his father since he knew the number. She pushed the door open and poked her head in to find Taisho laying in a hospital bed hooked up every machine you could think of. His eyes were closed and she was about to leave when his voice rasped out.

"How's my little elf doing?"

She gave a brave smile and walked over him, her heels clicking on the tile floor. "Cheerful as always, Mr. Taisho."

"Lier."

She quickly brushed the tears forming in her eyes away before he could see them. "What about you? You gave us all a real scare there."

He opened his eyes, and even with is body looking so fragile, his eyes still shone bright as a young boys. "I heard how upset you were. Scared Sesshomaru. Never thought that would happen in my life time."

"Don;t be silly, Mr. Taisho. How would me being upset scare him? Why would it?"

He smiled, "You weren't talking dear and the boy cares for you, as I know you do too."

His words shook her to the bone. "How can that be? We have barely seen each other, let alone spent time with each other."

"My dear, he has been boiling over since I asked you on a harmless dinner that first night. He was walking you as you came to meet me."

She shook her head, trying to deny his words. "Why hasn't he said anything?"

"My son maybe brilliant when it comes to business, but when it comes to love, something he knows nothing of having not really dated a girl expect for appearances during fund raisers or something that is connected to the business, he's not that bright. I bet he tried, but he blew it...the kiss in the employees' lounge?"

She blushed, but pressed on, "How you find...he told you?"

Taisho nodded, "Just a few minutes ago. He came in here needing to talk to me and what he had to ask had me wishing I could deck him, but as I said, he's not all that bright in this area."

"What did he ask?"

"What he asked you? Did I have feelings for you? I told him my feelings were that like of a father and yours was nothing more then making an old man happy for the seasons. I must thank you for everything you have put up for this old man. I hope this little mishap wont make you turn tail and run."

She shook her head, tears spilling out of her eyes, "Of course not, Mr. Taisho. I will be here when ever you need anything."

He nodded, closing his eyes, "I told Sesshomaru to make sure you got back home tonight. Take it easy on him, dear. Remember, he not all that bright with loving things."

Rin waited until his breathing evened out before kissing his cheeks and leaving the room. She wasn't ready to face the facts Taisho had placed before her, but she knew he would have to soon.

...}{...

**(Walks on stage, armor clanking) **Cliffhanger, man. They suck, right? And I know it's So, on with the speech. It's out in the open now. I hope none are too upset by Taisho 's heart attack. I did give you a warning that it might not go the way you think...so it your own fault for not believing me. Any way, I a, sorry to say that this might be my last story for quite some time. Now, no tears, or angry words yet. I will finish this tale. It seems I'm losing my tempo and skill. No fear, it happens. I just seems to put too much into a story and not enough in the thoughts, but if you plan everything then what the point of the journey? The journey the writer takes with not only the characters, but the readers as well.

Love Ya

P.S. Sorry I day late, got sick yesterday.

**Review Answer Corner**

**tkplover**

I know, I starting to suck. Oh well, time for a vacation I guess. Got to have the dream lemon, right what would it be without one. Goody I really want to know what happens, I'm sitting on the edge of my seat, waiting like a child for a Christmas present. :)

**warriormaiden60**

I thank you. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.

**kenia**

It was Sesshomaru. Who else would it be?

**Taraah36**

Well, you try typing the thing at midnight. LOL! I hope I took care of the mistakes. I hate missing words too, so I try not to let them skip out of me, but some do. Thank you, Queen Cutie, that's that's me. He still thinking about wrapping her up for his son...might work too...but shhh, don't tell anyone. And man Taisho can dance, my feet hurt even. Maybe because he kept stepping on them...(Shrugs)

**stargate sam**

What I have dreams like at at times. Dreamy, hot, melt you down to goo of lust men, only found in your dreams. Though you can come close in the real world.

**ElheiM**

Have we met before? If not Welcome and enjoy. If so, then I sorry. Long day and longer story. I don't do rape, Imply, yes, but tell tale of it, nope, sorry find that somewhere else.

**Jolie**

Oh ya he knew. He was hoping he would fall for her...Lets say it might have to do with a big Bow and I mean BIG BOW!

**yuri**

Ya, you be the first...I had a pumpkin thrown at me in the last story, Devil's Paradise, along with some other stuff. Great grammar? Really, get told I suck at it...oh well, one point for me, four hundred ninety-nine thousands nine hundred ninety-nine to go...Oh well. Time time...OH let see does typing from seven to midnight count on time. I do chapter to chapter everyday. Or try to at least... Have a good night or morning...which ever it is for you when you read this.

**icegirljenni**

OK Taisho over did it with the kissing of the cheeks, maybe should have only done it in front of Sesshomaru and anyone who would tell him about it. That was the plan...Who knows? Sorry about that, but now, we won;t see that much of it. Now as to 16 more chapters...We have to see wont we? Wonder why Rin packing her bags...Hang on Rin wait up...You forgot the Bow! (Runs after Rin waving an over grown bow in hand) Oh and smile, it Christmas!


	7. Chapter 7

Rin sat in the chair next to Mr. Taisho's empty bed, twirling the straw in her coffee, not really thinking about it. She was thinking about what he had said only a few days ago about his son, Sesshomaru. So far the man had move in to the Family Manor, saying he promised his father to watch over her. She was replaced at the store as elf, being hired to take care of Taisho when he got out in a few days, if he behaved himself that is. She smiled as she remembered the argument with the nurse who came to get him for his tests.

They had been talking about Christmas that year, after arguing whether Rin would be joining the family or not. This nurse, big enough to give a good lashing out if she needed, came in and was telling him about the test when he told her she had to wait before starting to telling Rin where she could find the decorations for the Manor. The nurse didn't take that well and told his that he could continue with his visit in a few hours, after he was done with his tests. She reminded Rin of Taisho with herself, you will do as I say or I will do it for you, attitude.

She sat back and took a sip of her coffee as the door opened and Sesshomaru stepped inside. He was dressed in his business suit and looking as good as ever. She couldn't help but remember the past few days with him. Every morning, they had breakfast, and they would go their separate ways with Rin in the town car with the driver ans Sesshomaru in his own Thunder Bird. They had yet to have dinner together, which she was able to deal with, not sure what to do with the new knowledge she had. She was reminded everyday that he was high class man, while, sure she had nice clothes and rides in a town car, she was still just a girl in need of job.

"Hey." Sesshomaru greeted her.

"Hey. Your father should be back soon. They said it only be an hour or so and that was..."

"I came to see you Rin." Sesshomaru told her. "Father's been worried that you haven't been eating."

Her smile fell and she dropped her eyes from his, "I eat breakfast every morning with you."

He pulled the other chair around to face her, "I will tell you what he told me over the phone last night, "What about lunch? What about dinner?"

"And what you tell him?"

He lifted her chin to look into her eyes, "I told him I would take care of it. The nurses know to tell him that you're with me, so you and I are off." He grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet as he stood. "And pleased don't fight, unlike father, I am young enough to carry you out of here over my shoulder."

...}{...

Taisho peeped out behind the door with the nurse looking over his head as the two left his room. He was starting to worry that his son wasn't coming as he said he would last night. He smiled and sat back. Everything was working out as it should. Well, except the Heart Attack bit. That he hadn't planned, but it worked just as good as his other plan would have, even better.

Too bad though, he was hoping to see his son's reactions when he was going to ask Rin to marry him at the Store's Annual Christmas party. Oh he wasn't really going to marry the girl. He knew his sons would find it outrages and Sesshomaru would stop it by saying he was marrying her or at least that was what he had planned on.

Now, though that can be put on the back burner for now. Even after telling Sesshomaru that his feelings were just like a father, doesn't mean that he couldn't still use it. Helping his excuse could be that he was making sure that Rin was taken care of, having no family herself. It still be funny though. He smiled and told the nurse it was alright to take him back to the room now.

He had asked the nurse last night to make sure he was out of his room for lunch. After letting the sweet woman on his idea and plan, she had agreed, though it was still a surprise when she came barging in like she had. He had to smile at it though. Rin believed it and that was what counted. He just now hoped the two would get a move on it. He wanted to see the family manor filled with grandchildren.

..}{...

Sesshomaru nodded his head at the waiter as he gave him a menu before leaving them to make their choices. He looked at Rin to find her looking more at the people staring then at the words. He hid a smile before lowering his eyes to his own menu.

"What will you have, Rin?"

She looked at him, but remained quiet. He sighed and lowered the thing before looking at her to find her hidden behind her Menu. He reached over the table snatching the thing from her hands gaining a small gasp from her lips.

"Want to tell me whats on that pretty mind of yours?"

She lowered her eyes and just said what she would having before excusing herself to the lady's room. He sat back sighed again. How was he going to work this out if she refused to spend time with him, let alone talk. He moved back to the family Manor for many reasons but mostly so he would be able to come to an understanding with his feelings for her, win her over after messing up so much before.

He thought back to when he had spoken to his father.

**Flashback:**

_ He had been returning to the waiting room when he saw the surgeon coming his way. The man told him his father was going to make it. He had over done it the past few weeks and seemly forgot to take his medication for about a week. He would have to stay in the hospital for a few days, but when he went home someone would have to be with him for a couple of months, no working._

_ Sesshomaru had asked if he could talk to him and the Doctor nodded, saying that he had asked for someone else to see him as well, Rin. He gritted his teeth again the news and followed the man to his father's room. How the old man knew it was him he still wondered, but stood at the bed side looking down at him, hooked up the machines. He threw his pride out the window._

_ "Do you love Rin, Father?"_

_ The look on his father's face told him before his words that he had it wrong all this time._

_ "Rin is like a daughter to me. Kagome knows more then that girl thinks. After Rin had told me about her family dieing three years ago as she had been on her own ever since. She takes odd jobs anywhere she can to make rent where she once was living." His father sighed, "Sesshomaru, she has gone through so much for someone her age. I also wanted one last Christmas with joy and happiness. She has done that for me._

_ When she is happy and laughing, I can see the memories of my life, even with your mother. She brings lights back into this old man heart. Just as you seemly try to argue with me about that hat knowing you would be saying yes to me anyways. I know you do it not because of the threats I deal out every year, son."_

_ Sesshomaru had to give his father credit. He was a wise old man and it scared him to no end. "I take it then that you know my feelings towards her."_

_ His father nodded, "Yes, which is why I went as far as I did. I was trying to get you to see it, but you my son are slow."_

_ "Father!"_

_ "Enough, to answer your other question I know are driving you crazy...Rin knows about making me happy. She understood that I needed her just as some to talk to, though she can be stubborn about gifts, the sweet girl. I want you to make sure she is cared for while I'm in here. She forgets to eat a lot, not having the money before now and before you find out, I gave her a card connected to the account, but I fear she refuses to use it..."_

_ "I will think of something of something father...Father...I think I am at lost though at what to do about..."_

_ "Just follow your feelings, son._

**End of Flashback:**

How the hell was he going to follow his feelings if she refused to talk to him. His father had taken care of her refusal in seeing him, but no one could forced her to speak to him. He groaned and threw a hand over his eyes, love was a complicated thing. Maybe another talk with his father was in ordered.

...}{...

Rin was sure now that she had to do something. Things were getting too far out of hand. Taisho was back at the manor, not following a word his doctor had ordered, though he wasn't working at the office, leaving it to his sons. No, what Taisho was up to was going out of his way to decorate the house in time for Christmas, which she was still arguing over whither she should be there, among other things as well.

"Hey Rin, need a good kiss?"

She lifted her head from the box of ornaments to look at Taisho from across the room.

She stood, frowning, "What ever are you talking about?"

He pointed over her head and she raised her eyes to find one of the many bunches of mistletoe hanging in the doorway.

She shook her head, "Two people have to be under the mistletoe for the kiss, Mr. Taisho."

He just smiled before turning away to climb the ladder to hang the garland.

"Mr. Taisho, I can do that. You're not to climb remember? The doctor's..."

She was grabbed around the waist from behind and turned. She barely had time to make out Sesshomaru's face before his mouth softly covering hers. She melted under the heat of it, slowly allowing her arms to creep up his chest to grip the labels of his suit. She heard someone groaned, realized that it was her making that sound.

He lifted his head and smiled down at her before lifting her up from the small dip he had her in. She could only stare at him, a deep feeling of sadness that it hadn't lasted longer. She smiled at her before moving off to get his father off the ladder.

Gone too far is an understatement. That hadn't been the first kiss, well besides the one in the employee lounge. No, ever since that lunch with him he hadn't left her alone. Before Taisho was released, he would show up at the hospital everyday for lunch and dinner. All board meetings were done before the store closed and Dinner meetings weren't scheduled any more, at least for hm that is, she heard Inuyasha almost fainted when his brother dropped the file on his desk saying it was his problem now, he was on his way to a date.

That date, Rin knew was her, though she refused to think that it was a date or any of the other lunches and dinner. Though, she knew something was up with Taisho. He was either sleeping or out of the room when his son showed up, not allowing her to use him as an excuse. Even though she didn't he would allow it if he was awake.

Even after his father was released, Sesshomaru didn't move out back to his old place. Though lunches were less and few, he never missed a dinner at the manor. Rin was seeing him more then she could handle. Hell, she was feeling him more too. He had been so touchy lately. Nothing wrong in the touching, just a helping hand here as she cooked breakfast, or finished up dinner. He helped with cleaning the dishes and even dug his hands into baking the other day when she was making cookies.

She had to smile at the memory of him covered almost head to toe with flour. He had kissed her then too. Having started a flour fight they used the kitchen island to separate them, but when he went to throw a handful at her she dove for the door only to have him grab her, pulling her close to his chest.

The look in his eyes had warmed her in the pit of her stomach, causing weird things to run through her head. Their lips meet and the world just fell away from her. She felt as if she floating through the air only to find that she was.

Ell, she was being lifted up off the ground, but by Sesshomaru who had placed her on the island, still kissing her. His hands snaking up her waist as her own were tangling in his hair. They were in their own little world they didn't hear Taisho calling for them until he was walking down the hall towards the kitchen. They pulled apart breathing heavily staring at each other.

By the time Taisho had made it to the door, Rin had climbed down and was hiding her flushed face over the cookies and frosting while Sesshomaru was still standing where she left him at the island, watching her with a heated gaze boring into her.

An that was why she was planning on leaving when she was able to come up with a excuse to get away with having one of them around. She knew that if she stayed it wouldn't end well for her heart. She plastered a smile on her face as Taisho waved her over. She was going to have to come up with something and quick.

...}{...

**(Walks on stand with a sign saying _"No weapons allowed. Please drop them in the box below. This includes everything throw able or harmful.) _**OK Now this is the final warning. Now, I know what many of you are thinking...I know I am a bitch, thank you, I try my best, but those things hurt. Now, I know you all want this story to continue and get finish. I do to and will do my best to keep it going at the expectations you all have of my writing, but I had said, I seem to be losing my touch. I'm just not liking the way I plot it out. I know where I'm going with it, but both the tale and myself seems not to like the path its on to get their. I hope that makes sense, if not excuse me, very little sleep lately, can't breath with the cold I got. Well, I'm off, got to get a head start on the next chapter. Wish me luck...

Love Ya

**Review Answer Corner**

**Verano1-BeautyInTheBreakDown **

(Running after Rin with a huge Bow in hand) Rin...Get back here will you...Oh, sorry about that, Rin refusal is not going well for the story as the moment. So what were you saying? Oh yes...Well, remember, Sesshomaru was trying his hardest to believe it. He was stuck on the though that Rin and his father were...well in love. So, of course he wasn't thinking about himself when everyone else was able to notice it well.(Looks around the area, Sighs) Oh well I lost her...so on will the question...oh ya the beach, I wish...i live in the mountains with very little money...not bad, just wished the snow would get here, YEAH snow!

**Kenia**

Read the sign, please. LOL

**Tkplover**

I was a watching a Christmas show on TV and thinking about my next tale when it just...POP...in my head. Hope it makes someone smiles this Holiday. As to Taisho and Rin...I maybe cruel but i'm not evil, well not that evil. Taisho does survive.

**ElheiM**

Fluffy growling at you calling him adorable. I run if I were you.

**Jolie**

(Rubs cheeks) NOT MY FAULT! He forgot to take his meds. He ruined the whole plan...I had to go to plan b for this to work. I will tell you this, since I hate to see sad smiles, You tell me what you would like me to write about next and I will do my best to bring it to you. DEAL?

**Stargate sam**

I thank you. You give great praise to a sad heart.

**Icegirljenni**

No such thing as a bad review, only wrong one, like I use to get, oh well...i hope things get better for you...I really liked the drawing...

**Taraah36**

He home right now, planning of course. I hope you get happy soon.

**Yuri**

Thank you, had a good time writing that one...let's say he didn't really ask her on the dates, but...(Spots Rin) Oh there you are...(Starts after her)

Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday!

God Bless us, everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mr. Taisho, how will I be able to get your present if you come with me?" Rin stood in the hall arguing with the old man. She finally come up with the excuse she needed to get away. Every penny she was able to hide away from Taisho and Sesshomaru was hidden in her bag in the car. Boxes being loaded into the town car with the knowledge that she was taking old clothes and other things to donate to the homeless while in town Christmas shopping. It wasn't much, but it would get her by until the first of the year and hopefully she would be able to find another job, how ever short it might be.

"I just don't like you going by yourself. Can you not wait for Sesshomaru to get home?" Taisho pleaded with her.

She shook her head, "Then how can I get him one as well?" this was not going as smoothly as she had hoped.

"Then I will go with you know and you can shopping for mine with Sesshomaru tonight." Taisho went to grab his coat.

"Make a woman who is to cook dinner and wrap gifts go shopping twice in one day? That is unheard of."

Taisho's shoulders fell and he agreed with her that it would be tiring to shop twice in one day. She waved to him as he stood with the nurse they had called in for the day. She almost thought he would try to stop her, he hadn't. She would miss him and the happiness he gave her, as for Sesshomaru...She turned to face forward, wiping the tears away. She was doing this for their own good. She couldn't stay and allow him to make a fool of himself.

If it wasn't his father's doing, he wouldn't even have noticed her, except as just another employee. His lust wouldn't last long and then she be out on her own again. She would have to get over it sooner or later. She wiped her cheek again and started to go over her plan in her head again, just to make sure nothing went wrong.

...}{...

Inuyasha sighed and rested his head on his wife's head as they starred out the window of his office. She had wanted to come into work today, trying to get as much done before the holidays closed them down for a few days. He lifted his head as his phone started to ring.

He turned and picked it up.

"Son, I think Rin is about to do something stupid!" His father's voice sounded over the phone.

"What do you mean, dad?" HE listened as his father explained about Rin wanting to go Christmas shopping and to drop a few things off for the homeless. He hadn't found nothing wrong with it until his father said that the driver came back with her packages, but not her.

"Did the driver say why?"

"He said she told him that was meeting Sesshomaru for dinner and didn't want him seeing the gift she got him..."

"Well, then she's with..." He stopped as his brother poked his head into his office.

"Night Kagome, Inuyasha. Drive safe the snow is falling really bad out there."

"Hang on father. Sesshomaru...are you too meet Rin?"

He shook his head and stepped into the room with a frown. "No, she refused going out again. Why?"

Great, how did his father have these insights? The same way you never got away with anything.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

...}{...

Taisho spotted her first, sitting in the small cafe. He had gone out with the driver in search for while his sons had down the same. He went to reach for his phone to call them but thought it would be better to talk to her first. He told the driver to get something to warm him up, but to stay close before walking over to her. He sat down next to her in the booth startling her.

"Hey, little elf."

She starred at him wide eyes, stumbling over words and sounds making up excuses for not coming back with the driver.

He held up a hand, "Please, Rin. I raised two boys. Do not lie to me."

She sighed and looked away out the window. Taisho looked down at her cup of Hot Chocolate. He told himself that it was for the best and slipped the powder into the drink before she turned back to face him.

"Mr. Taisho, please. You have done so much for me, but I just can't spend Christmas with your family...

"It's your family too, Rin."

He could see the doubt in her eyes as she too a sip from her cup.

"What about Sesshomaru? He seems to like you a lot."

She blushed and looked away again, "It's just lust, Mr. Taisho."

He sighed, "Found a place yet?"

She shook her head, "I saved the money you gave for being your nurse. I can find one soon enough and then a job."

She finished her drink and he felt his stomach clench. "Then walk with me at least."

She agreed and the two of them walked, with his driver following. He just wished he could see his son's face when he saw his present for Christmas. He looked down at her thinking it might be best to make it an early Christmas gift, as she yawned.

...}{...

Sesshomaru sighed as he shut the door to the Family Manor. He had gone over every inch of the city without a sign of Rin. He leaned his head against the door, closing his eyes. He couldn't lose her yet could he? He just got his chance to be with her. He groaned and pushed away from the door. He was about to go up to his room when he noticed a light on in the living room.

He walked towards it wondering if his father had found her and was waiting up for him. He didn't notice anyone in the room, but his father had forgot to unplug the tree. He sighed and started across the room towards it. He bent to unplug the thing when he noticed a card with is name on it. He straighten, picking it up off the tree's branch. Flipping it open he read the few words on it: _**Turn around and Merry Christmas.**_ Was wrote in his father's handwriting. _**Don't mess it up dude.**_ Was his brother's words, not knowing a word of English.

He slowly turned around to find something on the couch. Rin was dressed in a bright red dress with white fur around the bottom and top, a huge bow was wrapped around her. He slowly walked towards her taking in the sight she made, sleeping so sweetly. He knelt down next to her, stroking her hair from her face.

His father! He chuckled under his breath and stood, picking her up into his arms to carry her up to his room. Like hell he was going to allow her out of his sight again or allow her to get away again.

...}{...

Rin's head was killing her...she groaned trying to bury her head under the pillow, escaping the harsh light and sounds of glass clicking. She tried to remember where she was, not remembering much after sitting down in the park with Taisho to look at the lights. The smell of coffee was drifting closer to her, drawing her out from the warm, dark cocoon.

"You awake yet?"

She stiffened at the voice. How cruel of her dreams to bring him into this, but wait she wasn't dreaming was she? The blankets lifted to let the lights shine in and a face appear smiling.

"Merry Christmas. Mind if I join you."

Sesshomaru crawled in next to her, dressed only in boxers. His rock hard abs in full view causing her month to go dry.

"What? What's going on? How did you...Where am I?"

He smiled taking her into his arms as lowered his head to kiss her, "One word, Rin, Father." His lips touched hers and her mind went blank.

When he pulled back from her, she had was dazed and wanted more, she still needed answers. She cleared her mind the best she could, which wasn't easy and still foggy a bit. She pushed against him and scooted back off the bed.

"What's going on?"

His eyes weren't looking at her face, but roaming her body. It caused her to notice that her clothes weren't exactly what you call nice. The velvet was bright red with off the shoulders sleeves with white fur trimming it and the bottom which only came to her knees. She grabbed the comforter and covered herself. When she looked up again, Sesshomaru had moved across the bed to sit in front of her. She went to move, but he gripped her waist and pulled her forward.

...}{...

"Now, since you refuse to relax until you understand what's going on..." Sesshomaru held her firm when she tried to move back. He loved the dress, knowing his father had picked it out for this. He smiled at her and wished she hadn't covered herself up, but she would soon be his to gaze at all he wanted. "and I have few questions as well, like why you left?"

She blushed and looked away, "Why shouldn't I?"

God how he hated getting an question as a answer. "Sweetheart, Sugar...I can give you many reason why you shouldn't have. You scared the hell of me, as well as father and Kagome, not a good thing to do to a pregnant girl, Rin."

"Kagome? She alright?"

He nodded, "Just fine, just fainted at the news of your disappearing act, by the way, its also your fault that our driver was yelled at. You got him into a lot of trouble."

She blushed, "I didn't mean to do that..."

He smiled and raised a hand to her face, "You are so sweet, Rin. Now the reason you left."

"I...can't stay here and let something happen that would only end in heart ache."

He frowned, "Why would it end in heart ache?"

"You thought your father and I were in love, Sesshomaru."

Ouch, he did. Damn he should have had that cleared up first. Well, his father was right, he wasn't bright with love. "Can you forgive me?"

She gasped, "What?"

He sighed and took her face into his as he stood to look down at her, "Rin, these past few weeks have been very confusing to me. Hell I saw you in that elf costume and was in love, though I didn't know it. Father asked you out and I lost it. At first I thought it was wrong, father dating someone your age and that was the reason I was feeling the way I was. I tried everything to get father to stop, stop seeing you, stop touching you. I want to throw every man at that Fund Raiser who danced with you or even dared look at you up against the wall.

"When father had that heart attack, I thought your reaction was because you loved him as a lover and I had planned on leaving, unable to stand by and see you and father together any longer."

"But I don't..."

"I know, I talked to father about it and he told me that he doesn't either, just loves you as a daughter. I have been trying to talk t about it, about that kiss in the Employee's Lounge, but at the same time show you how I feel."

"But that's just lust. How can you fall in love with someone that fast?"

He smiled, "My darling Rin, it called love at first sight, which it was for me when I saw you in that silly elf outfit." He bent his head and kissed her, drawing all other questions of his and her mind for the moment.

...}{...

**(Walks on stage with head held high) **Alright before I go into the normal sorry I did this and sorry I did that, I have one thing to ask all my readers to do for a old classmate and a dear friend of mine. **(pulls note cards out and clears throat) **Jason Hallet is a former Job Corps student and dear friend of mine. He was recently injured while serving in Iraq. He has entered into a contest called Operation Proposal. Its a contest that and Operation Gratitude are jointly presenting to the brave members of the US Military. He has entered his proposal story to his lovely bride to be who has stuck by him through it all.

The winner with the most votes will receive a beautiful white gold, halo engagement vintage ring with mil grain finish, and 28 round brilliant cut micro-pave diamonds surrounding a 0.77 carat round brilliant cut center diamond.

We all need to pitch in and help him win this ring for a woman who had been through as much as he has and still willing to stay at his side though his injuries.

Please take a minute to read his story and vote for him! This is a great opportunity for all of us to do something so small for someone who gives so much!

Thank you all!

The link will be posted in my profile since they refuse to allow it here.

**(replaces note cards and looks out at the group) **Jason and I went to school together. We fought a lot, but we stood tall in the times needed. I have just found out that he was injured and needs those votes to make that lucky woman of his proud, though if you ask her, she already is.

As to the tale, it not over yet, if you notice he has yet to ask her to marry him, which is what Taisho wants. So will update soon I hope.

Love Ya

**Review Answer Corner**

**Verano1-BeautyInTheBreakDown**

thank you, you people are so nice with the all the nice words. Keep reading and reviewing and I will do my best to give you want you want, or try at least to make you laugh, melt, or want to throw something at me...oops (Runs as a frying pan comes really close to hitting it's target.)

**Yuri**

I was baking cookies with my husband last year. He said my name and next thing I knew I had a face full of flour. My kitchen was covered in flours and as well as the both of us were covered head to toe. I thought it was cute then and still holds the memory close to my heart.

As to your question, who knows, he might.

**Jolie**

The deal was for the next story, what plot you would like to know. How can she make a choice when she doesn't love Taisho that way. Keep it coming though...I love hearing from you.

**Icegirljenni**

Not really, I feel I could have done better, but who knows, as long as my readers like it I will keep it going. I'm thinking on something about fun to do that pulls my readers in as well, who know though if it works out. We will have to wait and see.

Must have you do more drawings for my stories should I get published one day. I will remember when you when that happens.

Don't worry a week til Christmas and that still leaves a lot of time for many kisses and cookies.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, well look finally came down to join us?" Taisho smiled as his son and Rin walked into the kitchen to join them. Inuyasha sat at the table stuffing his face while Kagome was sitting across him looking very close to hitting the boy for his table manners or lack of.

"Morning father." Sesshomaru sat Rin down at the table, spanking his brother on the back of his head as he passed him. "Manners."

"HEY..." he glared rubbing his head.

Taisho just shook his head and studied Rin. She was quiet, not having said a word at all. Though her face was smiling as she listened to Kagome talk about the baby. He looked at Sesshomaru who sat next to her ignoring his brother's growling complaints about slapping him. He picked up the coffee pot, carrying it over to the table where he poured two cups for Sesshomaru and Rin before returning it.

"What everyone have planned for today?" He asked sitting down at the head of the table.

Kagome answered first, "Well, I still to do some shopping for Christmas."

Inuyasha groaned knowing full well he was going to be dragged along to carry all the bags.

"Mine if I come along, Kagome?" Rin finally spoke.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Thought you got everything you planned to do last time? Well almost everything you planned?" Inuyasha smirked.

She narrowed her eyes at him, but it was Sesshomaru who spoke, "If you need to do more shopping, Rin, we can go."

Taisho leaned back and smile, knowing his son wasn't letting her out of his sight any longer. She would be with him or one of the other family members. He would bet the worth of his company that his son was planning on hiring someone to watch over her when none of them could. He smiled at the thought of the argument that would come from that little new bit, but unlike himself, Sesshomaru wouldn't listen to her arguments, that is if he tells her that's what he was planning. He took a sip of his coffee to hide his smile as Rin started trying to get Sesshomaru to change his mind about going with them.

...}{...

Rin sighed as she looked through the baby clothes the little shop had. Kagome had wanted to start getting a few of the things the baby would need. Rin held up a little shirt that said mommy's little monster. She smiled and laid it back down, leaving the clothes to walk around for awhile. She would catch a glimpses of Sesshomaru and his brother talking at the front of the store. They had both been following her and Kagome around all morning.

She sighed and let her hands run over a beautifully carved cradle. It was made of a deep red wood and polished to a shine. She could image it holding a little babe wrapped in a powder blue blanket as she rocked cradle side to side gently. She closed her eyes seeing the golden eyes of the child shinning up at her cooing and gurgling at her and...

"It's a well handcrafted piece, ma'am. Shall I ring it up for you?"

She turned to see the clerk standing not far from her. She shook her head about to voice her answer when Sesshomaru voice a different one.

"Ring up the whole set please, charge to this card." He held a card out to the man who nodded and ran off to do so.

She starred at him, not really wanting to voice what was on her mind. Why did he do that? He couldn't really be thinking what she thought he was. He wouldn't want to...She stopped her thoughts before her heart started to break. "It a beautiful set." was all she allowed herself to say.

He nodded and held his arm out to her waiting for her to take it. She slipped her hand though it and walked beside him to the front of the store where Kagome was writing the address of her house down for the pile of packages to be taken to. Before they left Sesshomaru wrote an address down on a paper for the nursery set to be delivered. Rin knew it wasn't the Manor, but it was in the same area.

She wanted to asked, but her heart wouldn't allow her. She wasn't willing to get her hopes up only to have them torn down. He was a wonderful man, he had her heart, but why would a man like him want something like her. She use to work as an elf in his store, "date" his father, and now...she had no idea what was happening now. She was on his arm and still as confused as she was waking up to him.

That kiss this morning didn't help either. She knew he had wanted to go further, but held back for some reason. She hadn't wanted him to stop, just like in the kitchen and the employee lounge. She had wanted to see what it would be like to feel him running his hands over her body, kissing every inch of it, and sending her over the edge time after time again, but she knew that she would never survive the heart arch the memories would bring every night afterward. Even the sweetest memories can cause pain.

...}{...

Sesshomaru waited for Rin to ask about the Nursery set. He frowned when she didn't. He was getting worried about her and knew that he wasn't going to be able to wait for Christmas day. Not that it bother him all that much. He allowed Kagome to keep an eye on her as they excused themselves to the rest room. He started planning the night she would never forget.

"Mind telling father that we won't be home tonight, Inuyasha?"

His brother, froze, a forkful halfway to his mouth. With a look like he really didn't want to put it down, he laid the fork on the plate, "OK, I'll bite. Why?"

He gave him a look saying to back off, but it never really work on him.

"You going to ask her finally?" He resumed eating watching him closely as did.

Sesshomaru gave a nod.

He gave a nod, "Good, because I found out that if the present thing had worked out, we both was going to gain a very young step mother..."

Wait, what? Sesshomaru looked at him with wide eyes like he was crazy or going out of his mind.

"Hey, I'm not joking, dude. Father was worried about her being out in the world on her own after he died and if you hadn't stepped up to take it had like you should with those feelings towards her...He was was going to ask her to marry him, name only but still, I would hate to have to call Rin mom." He shivered and took a drink before sitting back in the booth to look at his brother.

"He wouldn't dare would he? She wouldn't go for that crazy idea."

"Ya, well, he was going to do it on Christmas Eve if you hadn't at least said something about asking her before that."

...}{...

Rin woke to being carried into a house. She must have fallen asleep on the way back after shopping so much. It was dark already and she couldn't make out anything, which surprised her. The lights shinning out of the front windows should have made the front yard glow. She looked at the place to find the lights off and something different about the place.

All the lights Taisho had ordered hung up the first day he got out of the hospital weren't there and the house didn't look right either. She came fully awake at that thought, knowing full well that Mr. Taisho didn't a Victorian looking house. Her wiggling caused the one carrying her to notice she was awake. Sesshomaru smiled down at her before placing her on her feet before the door.

"Have a nice nap?"

"Where are we? Who's place is this?"

It wasn't Kagome's and Inuyasha's who had an apartment in the city. Unless they bought a house because of the baby, she thought. She waited for Sesshomaru to answer her but he was just holding the door open for her. She sighed and rushed into the warm house. He followed and shut the door, behind them before flicking on a switch. They stood in a foyer with a living room to her left, double sliding doors on her right and a hallway leading to an area in the back of the house.

She felt Sesshomaru come up behind her and placed a hand on the small of her back, pushing her forwards down the hallway pass a closet and powder room to an open room. He left her there to heads towards a grand fireplace where pile of blankets and pillows were piled. He stepped around them to bent by the grate, working to light a fire. Rin looked around the place. It was as bare as the front besides the pile and a table before her in a little nook. She noticed another room that looked like a sun room with floor to ceiling windows and set of stairs the led up to the second level she figured.

Her attention was drawn back to him as a fire light the room. He came back to her and kept probing her forward to the little area where the table was with two chairs. He left her there to continue on to the kitchen.

"Sesshomaru..."

"Yes, Rin?"

She followed him into the kitchen stopping at the island, watching him move around the area like he was at home, cooking dinner.

"Is this your house?"

"Yours too?"

"What?" She couldn't have heard right?

He want to her side, cupping her cheek, "I'll explain it all during dinner, which needs to be fixed, my dear." He gave her a kiss before going back to work. "Feel free to look around, though, please don't open the doors to the outside, the alarms are set and will go off."

...}{...

**(Waves white flag before pointing to No Weapons sign) **I am sorry about the short chapter, but I wanted to post since I might not be able to post tomorrow, I will do my best to do so, but my brother's Christmas Program is tomorrow and I also have to drive my mom to town for Doctor's appointments. I hope I did a good job describing the house for you so far. It's my dream house, that I hope I will have one of these days.

Love ya

**Review Answer Corner**

**Kenia**

Thank you

**Staregate Sam**

The more the merry...wait until you read the next chapter. **(wiggles eyebrows)**

**Icegirljenni**

Wondered who that was, guess it was you. A little practice can't hurt and I still would want you to do it can;t change my mind even if you do throw things at me.

**Taraah36**

Ya thought it was a nice touch, and no Taisho nor Inuyasha dressed her. Kagome did it.

**Jolie**

Can I ask what that, AU, means? I know I'm blond sue me later for it. As to the idea, I liked it, I'll see what I can do for you after this one, if I can get it to end that is. It might be that never ending story, like the song...This is the song that never ends, never ends, never ends. People started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue sing it just because...This is the song that never ends, never ends, never ends. People started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue sing it just because...This is the song that never ends, never ends, never ends. People started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue sing it just because...(Walks off still singing, Not a care in the world until something hits the bad of my head send me to the floor) Oh all right, Oh all right. **(walks off rubbing head murmuring under breath Never Ending song)**


	10. Chapter 10

Rin couldn't believe this. After telling her her to look around and about the alarms, she had been too shocked to even move. It wasn't until he gave her a little shove out of the kitchen telling her that he couldn't get anything done with her standing there looking so beautiful. He also mentioned finishing what they started in his father's kitchen, which caused her to blush and quickly moved off towards the stairs, climbing them slowly while keeping her eyes at the top, but fully aware he was watching her.

She come to ta long hall before her and a small alcove on each side of her. One held a door and closest and the other held three doors. One across from her was a bathroom. The door to the right of the bathroom was a bedroom that led to a covered balcony. She didn't want to risk testing what Sesshomaru had said about the alarms and closed the door before heading across it to find another room that led also to the covered balcony.

Down the hall, was a third room with it's own bathroom a window seat overlooking the front yard. She closed the door and was about the head back down when the other alcove caught her eye again. She felt something knot in the pit of her stomach as she pushed the door open to a room bigger then rest. It had a fireplace and little sitting area where she could make out the Nursery Set he had bought earlier that day. She ran her hands over the polished wood again, remembering the image she had in the shop.

She could see a family family filling this house, a big tree, freshly cut down. It would be set up the room downstairs, decorated with lights and ornaments. Children running downstairs to open open the presents under it as the mother and father watched holding an infant in their arms.

She angrily wiped the tears running down her face before turning away from the furniture. She stopped when she noticed Sesshomaru standing behind her. Here was the man she had fallen in love in with not really knowing him. Here was the man that had thought the worst of her and she still loved him. Here was the man she wanted to be her husband. Here was the man that she could never have.

He stepped forward and cupped her face in his hands, rubbing his thumb over her cheeks. He was looking in her eyes with such a warm light that just melted her soul.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart? You don't like the place?"

She shook her head.

"Rin, something's wrong. Now, please, tell me."

How could this man be the one she fell in love with, yet can't have him.

"Rin, Please!"

"Why?" She choked out around her tears.

He gave a confused look.

"Why are you doing this?"

He pulled her into his arms, holding her close to his chest, letting her cry as he answered her, "Because I love you, Rin. I have done everything to try and show you that I do."

"It's just lust."

He chuckled lifting her face up to his, letting his lips rest on hers, kissing her to another plain of life, filling her mind with passion. All her thoughts escaped her beyond him, he was all that mattered. She whimpered when he pulled away from her, drawing a blush to her cheeks when she heard herself.

"Now tell me that's lust? Rin, I can't lie to you. I know lust. I have been with many women, but none of them filled me like you. If it was any other woman with my father I wouldn't have broken a mirror, punched a wall, and I might remind you that I wanted to throw my father up against the wall at that damn dinner." He stroked her cheek, "No other woman had caused me to act the way I have these past few weeks." He gave her a quick kiss on her lips before pulling away and taking a box from his pocket, "I had wanted to do all this on Christmas Eve, but I believe you need this now."

Rin watched as he got down on one knee, opening the box to show her an emerald encrusted ring. She was speechless as he took it from the box and took her hand into his, looking up at her.

"Will you do me the honor and pleasure of becoming my wife and the mother of our children?"

Rin couldn't stop the tears as he slide the ring on. When he noticed, he was about to stand when she went flying at him, knocking him back onto the floor. He saw her smiling as she looked down at him. He smiled back and kissed her, pulling her down to him as he turned to lay them on their side. He ran his hands up her back as hers entangled themselves his hair.

...}{...

Sesshomaru woke to the sun shinning on his face through the windows. He smiled and looked down at Rin in his arms, sleeping peacefully away in his arms. He smiled and slowly sat up, careful not to wake her. He pulled on a robe and went to start another fire in the grate, before moving into the alcove where the Nursery was set up.

He walked towards one of the cribs where his five month old son, Miko was sleeping peacefully, unlike his sister. He smiled down into the other crib watching as the little girl gurgled at him. Mira looked just like her mother with curly hair and chocolate eyes, but was an earlier raiser like himself. He smiled and scooped her up just as the bedroom door opened to allow a little head to poke around it.

His oldest, Kyuuji, was a hand full, always planning something to getting it done, like his grandfather. He held up a finger up to his lips and and after making sure the baby monitor was turned on, he left herding his little boy of four years downstairs where his father was already up and drinking coffee.

"Morning, Son. Coffee's fresh." He lifted the boy in to his lap like he had been there already that morning. "Rin still sleeping?"

Sesshomaru nodded as he placed Mira in her highchair before pouring a cup of coffee for himself. "Like an angel as well as Miko. Have you ate yet, Kyuuji?"

"Yes, Papa."

"I made him waffles."

True enough, one of his son's safety plates was in the sink ready to be put into the dishwasher. He sat down across from his father and son, looking out the window besides him. He thought back over the past five years. Since that night he had asked Rin to be his wife. They had spent their first Christmas as husband and wife in this very house with a three month Kyuuji. He had been a hard labor and when they had rushed Rin into the O.R., Sesshomaru had vowed no more kids.

When she had told him last year about being pregnant, he had been so scared, but her doctor had cared for her closely, giving strong orders for bed rest and staying off her feet. It wasn't until he was holding the twins that he knew that everything was going to be alright.

He turned his head back to the stairs when a baby's cries came over the monitor. He was about to stand when Rin's voice followed his son's.

"Now, now. That is no way to wake up on Christmas Day."

He smiled and grabbed his son around his waist as he took off for the Tree and gifts. He laughed and struggled to get free, but was lifted by one arm to be placed in his father's lap. "You know you have to wait for your mother to get down here, son."

Kyuuji huffed and crossed his arms, already planning on his escape Sesshomaru bet. He waited until Rin was in the living room before letting the boy go. He allowed his father to carry Mira into the Family room while he grabbed another coffee cup for Rin, refilling his, before following. His son was already tearing to his presents. He smiled and sat on the arm of a chair where Rin was sitting handing her the cup. She smiled up at him, allowing him to kiss her.

"When Kagome, Inuyasha and Tiko arriving?"

"He told me around noon, but knowing Kagome, I think they might be..."

The doorbell rang.

"Early?"

He smiled and kissed the top of her head before head to the door to let them in. Here he was, letting his brother and his family into his home for Christmas, while his own family was in the Family room. He thought back to the Christmas that started it all, not really believing that it had happened really. His father had stopped kissing Rin's hand and her cheek was very few in moments. His brother was a proud father of two and one on the way, while he had three and hoped for more to come soon.

He lead everyone into the room, but stopped at the sigh of his wife standing before the tree in an elf hat with a single bell on the tip hang by her ear. He groaned as he remembered what his father had called her.

"Dad?"

"Don't look at me?"

Sesshomaru looked at his wife was smiling at him with that little evil grin she had gotten since that night five years ago. He groaned again, knowing full well that his true Christmas gift was going to be later that night. The wait was going to be killer.

...}{...

**(Slowly walks on stage) **Thank you for waiting. Well,this is the end I hope it is up to your standards. I am thinking about a new story with these two again, that is if I can I get them to do it. They really don't like the idea, but if we cheer them on they might do it so come on cheer.

So have a good day/night which ever it is at the time you read this. I hope that all goes well for the Holiday and a Happy New Year.

Love Ya

**Review Answer Corner**

**Kenia**

Thank you, loved to have you and hope you come back for the next tale.

**Tkplover**

Thank you and Merry Christmas.

**Stargate Sam**

Sorry, don't hurt me?

**Elheim**

That would be cute. Mommy's big monster, LOL. Sorry, dinner was forgotten due to...(Cough) Well, as for what Inuyasha had said, a little of both. I hope I see you again here, in the Review Answer Corner.

**Jolie**

Thank you, I don't feel so foolish, now. Good, got to remember the sign next story...And I'm working on that tale for you.

**Icegirljenni**

It's great. I loved the picture. Even my mom and aunt said it was good. So there, you're hired for my book, once I get published of course. No hiding from me.

**Yuri**

It's my dream house. If I could ever make the money, I would have it built.

**Tarrah36**

Yep, everyone was on it by now. He loves tricks that for sure. I made him so cute in the story I was really wanting to date him myself. Too bad he not real. Dinner was forgotten.


End file.
